Two and Two Togetehr, cont'd: Chapter 5
by uxorious
Summary: Harm IMs Mac to start things rolling regarding his intentions


Chapter 5 – Preparing TPTB for a Permanent Proposal

Seahawk, Harm's compartment,  
Thursday night, 2212

Harm couldn't sleep. He finally got a minute to relax after his defense today of the two young pilots involved in this latest investigation on the Seahawk. Harm toiled 2 ½ days to feverishly fish out all the facts and evidence surrounding the incident of the young, brash pilot Alex Kittner's willful disobedience of a direct order from the bombardier navigator to RTB and of his interecepting the order the R2D2 gave to his partner, Lt. Wilson Gooby, in the second F-14 he was paired with while on CAPs over Afghanistan, to descend on a site just identified by ground patrol as hostile and threatening to a school and library, not to mention dangerous to the American troops who were patrolling and safeguarding the Afghan civilians in the buildings. Apparently, Gooby was closer to the Afghan border than Kittner was, but Kittner radioed Gooby and re-directed HIM to RTB and said HE would go back to complete the mission, instead. Gooby didn't question Kittner, he just listened to him and now both were being taken to task for not following orders -- Gooby for superseding a direct order from base command with the order given him by Kittner and Kittner for his puzzling and arrogant actions. Kittner was first seen by his superiors as trying to 'play the hero' and get all the glory while leaving his partner pilot in the dust. The facts showed that actually, Kittner knew his partner, Gooby, was married with a small kid and one on the way. During his testimony, he explained that his actions were meant only to spare Gooby his life had the mission gone wrong and if anyone would die in this situation, it was better that it be him – a single guy, with no one back home counting on him. The facts also brought to light that Kittner, indeed, saved the lives of 14 American soldiers and countless civilians who those soldiers ushered to safety, while taking out 27 Al Quaida insurgents who had terrorized and tortured the civilians as they pushed themselves into the buildings to take over the facilities and use them for their attacks on incoming CAPs and on American ground troops. Harm was able to get Kittner exonerated for his action to 'play the hero', but both officers were to be charged with disobeying orders and tomorrow they would have their penalty hearings. Harm anticipated that both would be grounded for a time and, perhaps, docked pay, but he doubted brig time or discharge.

Harm lay back in his bunk with his hands behind his head as he thought how similar his thinking was to the young Kittner ONCE! This made him drift to the 'reason' why his thinking had changed over the years – a certain very level-headed, dispassionate Marine who made him realize that there was ALWAYS someone waiting at home – even if not YET a wife and/or child(ren) and that a pilot could and should NEVER assume heroics because he/she thought their life was less valuable than another's. Everyone had family, friends, and if you were lucky, perhaps there was even a special someone who had not yet made feelings known, This was the gist of his talk with Kittner. Although he commended the young pilot for his intentions, Harm explained to him that in war, it was not his decision to play the saviour and the sacrificial lamb. Orders were orders and must be obeyed!

Harm then jumped off his bunk and felt compelled to see if he could make contact with Mac. Although they left it that if she DIDN'T hear from him, she'd be expecting him at the jazz club, he still needed to write and tell her something. It looked like he would, indeed, make it back for Saturday evening and he had every intention of making that date – in fact – he had just decided he would make that night a very important one in their lives. When composing this IM email, he knew he couldn't be too specific or 'mushy', but he hoped that she would get his drift:

Hey, Mac  
It's me – don't know if you're still awake or when you'll get this. Have I ever told you how thankful I am that I had you for a partner for all the years I did? Mac, you are an outstanding attorney and I've learned so much from you. In fact, you played a key role in how I conducted the investigation here this week! Had I not learned how important my flying is RELATIVE to my total life and spirit, I don't think I would have resolved this case as quickly or as wisely as I did! You've made ME a better lawyer and guess what? I actually love flying even MORE than ever. I managed to pull a few traps and pinkies and CAPs of my own this week and loved every minute of it, but now know, my flying is a part of me – it no longer DEFINES me. I've got so much more I want to accomplish. I've got so much more I want to give. Your influence has had a balancing, calming effect on me and has given me a new lease!!! Again, thanks for that! If I have my 'druthers', you would be my permanent partner, partner! Hey, it's not too late – we're not dead yet, are we?! LOL! I'll just have to get busy working on that proposal to get you, full time, and pitch it to TPTB when I reach terra firma.  
I'll let you get some shut-eye now. See ya when I see ya!

Harm

After about 15 minutes and just as Harm was getting ready to call it a night, he heard his IM signal:

Miramar, Florida  
BOQ, 2240

Dear Harm,

I'm flattered! I'm also still awake, but I'm not feeling tired at all – I've been sleeping very well these past couple nights – that hasn't happened to me in a long time, if EVER! How about that! I'm also feeling very thankful and wise these days – the fraternization case that I came down to investigate here turned into a sexual harassment cum blackmail situation that I was able to hand over to the local convening authorities as it's out of military jurisdiction. Turns out, a local POWERFUL businesswoman – very attractive and successful, btw, fell head-over-heels in love with the CO here – a 2-star, also EXTREMELY handsome, bright, passionate, and successful. His wife died 2 years ago and he's very happy on his own, for now. He dated this woman once or twice, but decided it was too soon for him, and, besides, she was way too pushy. Well, 'Ms. Scorned' decided to frame him and portrayed him as having relations with another officer on staff here – a female Major who actually is married to a man who 'Ms, Suit' was also blackmailing for rebuffing her!!! She had threatened the General to 'expose' him if he didn't comply with her desires for him. Well, needless to say, she thought she would get away with the whole sordid mess – with all her connections and sway here in high places. She TOTALLY underestimated the basic premise that 'right IS might', especially for the USMC! I am SO proud to be a Marine, Harm. The General acted with such dignity and aplomb throughout the whole investigation. Navy Commanders are not the only noble lot, my dear friend! But, I do think you, too, Harm are one of, if not the most noble and upright of men that I've ever met and having you in MY life, made me truly joyous when the truth about the General emerged. It took me all of these 21/2 days, but I did manage to uncover the truth, albeit, I found it quite unsettling that power and money ALMOST ruined a good man.  
Commander I AM curious to hear your proposal! And what PTBs do you intend on 'pitching to' – everybody I can think of is probably hatching plans now to split us up FOR GOOD with you off to the North Pole and me to the South Pole and never the twain shall meet– LOL!!! I'm getting ready to 'hatch' some plans of my own, though! Tell ya more and see ya when I see ya back!

Mac (hey, that rhymes!)

They both smiled, sighed, and turned their lights off simultaneously – one on land and one at sea, but in their sweet dreams they were very much in one place, two together, in each others arms.

TBC – A/N – Sorry, everyone – I couldn't resist this chapter. I could see this really happening and I felt like adding some mundane realism to all the lovey-dovey idealism I've been having them live out.

Next chapter -- finally, Sturgis. Mac, and Harm will be in one place each putting 'two and two together' – promise!


End file.
